outer_heaven_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Actions and Justifications of Rayne Kroshbon
To me, Rayne is far removed from any person I have experienced; he is the only person whom I think looks good with an eye patch (except maybe Wild), has the most sought-after DNA in the planet and has a seldom occupied place in the category of likeable people. However, more importantly, thanks to one thing raised from differing perspectives throughout his life in the years, and the primary point I will discuss in this article: should he be justified as an antagonist? As someone who has been both a friend and a brother for a few years, it is depressing to consider the amount of times particular ignorant statements or questions have been uttered by those less experienced of the years he lived. "Lol i wish he was evil" is one such example. He did not turn evil; in fact, he was among the most noble of them all in a sense, and even on the level of anti-hero. He merely did what he could justify under the realization that soldiers are nothing but the tools of politicians, as well as in opposition and the hatred for the systematic values of Soldier. He detested the Zanzibar, as he wanted to shift the power of control; though, unlike Wildvane, he wants soldiers to have more power also. He disliked the Zans' treatment of him, and other soldiers, including the lies they tell them. He may also hate them for taking his blood for study. Arguably, his activities are out of proportion from the reasons for them. A similar, although more definite, Jeremiah sees example of actions out of proportion from intentions in 1730. Jeremiah: I wished to be a member of the Zans. I wanted to wield the power of a king, instead of being an expendable pawn. Rayne: And that justifies acts of terrorism? Jeremiah: Yes. I'd intended to use the new Gen Device as a chip. Jeremiah was decisive that, by using GD, he could reach the ranks of the Zans; however, it might seem that GD is an extreme for the circumstances. Rayne arguably does the same, coincidentally also involving GD. For this reason, people consider Rayne evil (but ironically not so much in Jeremiah) although the public makes these conclusions with ignorance of the actual events of his life, including the Operation: Deliverance. A similar thing happened concerning The boss's apparent activities prior to the events of Operation: Deliverance. To quote Wildvane. "The taint of disgrace will follow Roger to his grave. Future generations will revile him. In Britain, as a despicable traitor with no sense of honour. And in The Caribbean , as a monster who unleashed a catastrophe. he will go down in official history as a war criminal. And no one will ever understand him. That was his final mission. And like a true soldier, he saw it through the end" To find out the origins of his actions, and to see the realizations that led him to this, we must first look at the chronologically first story of his life. Operation: Deliverance was an important time in the life of Rayne, as it was at this time that he first made the discovery that soldiers are nothing but political tools. The Boss informed him of this; however, it did not have as much significance to him as it did when he found out about the true nature of the mission after killing The Boss. He discovered that the Government was just using him, The Boss's mentor, to eliminate him, simply to prove that Cubas innocence of destroying Sokolov's research facility. This infuriated him, so he desired a world where the public would respect soldiers as warriors, not pawns. He shaped this, years later, when he created Outer Heaven. Making use of the GD design and the Outer Heaven fortress, he destroyed the balance of peace in the world, throwing it into chaos, creating a world where soldiers could truly live. After the events of the original story, Rayne destroyed Outer Heaven, and he opted to continue his legacy with the military. By this time, public opinion of him had changed dramatically; Tom in 1750 summed this up: Hey Rayne is not your supervisor anymore. He's a madman. Understand? No personal emotions. The whole world depends on you. Don't fail us. Over. This "madman" portrayal was common for Rayne. When he established Valance Land, he gained the support of many FOXHOUND members, and recruited, apparently, one hundred mercenaries from every nation in the world. Members of FOXHOUND, including Grey Fox, found sense of Raynes legacy. However, some did not. As a result, when they met in Valance Land, Rayne tried to convince his son, in one of the best explanations: Rayne: He who experiences the joy and tension of battle will place himself battlefields for the rest of his life. Once the battle instinct surfaces it never sleeps again. What solely can fill your desire is not power, money nor sex. There's only one thing... War! And I am providing it. Giving you a means to live. Thomas: A pseudo-virtue man? Rayne: You've seen those children? Victims of war, from many nations... And budding soldiers for the next war. Ploy, assist, make victims... Nurse and train... And back to the battlefield again... Conflicts will never die in this world. Our goal... And also a way of living. Thomas: Without war, you'd be out of a job. Is that what you are saying?! Rayne: You and me, though rare value in the battlefield...are just useless dummies back home. We belong in the battlefield. We'll stay there until we die miserably. Thomas: I have only one battle. To be free from you, to rid myself of the nightmares... Father, I will defeat you! Rayne: Whoever wins, the battle will not end. The loser shall be freed from the battlefield. But the winner stays. He'll be a warrior until his death. Thomas: There are exceptions. I... love life. Rayne: Son... I shall free you from your agony. My gratefulness as your former supervisor... Thomas: I don't need your help! Rayne: In such a situation, without a single weapon... against me? You dare say you have a chance?! Thomas: Never give up until the end... In any cornered situation, imagine success. You've said that yourself... Rayne: Even I sometimes make mistakes, Son This time I wont. This is rather self-explanatory, but he raised a interesting point here. "Whoever wins, the battle will not end. The loser shall be freed from the battlefield. But the winner stays. He'll be a warrior until his death." Rayne is trying to explain here that soldiers, as a whole, who survive battles, can only truly live as a soldier. However, he desired a world where they are respected, and carried that legacy to his death, and beyond, through his son. Rayne deserves more understanding and value than he does. He truly is the "world's greatest soldier", and it is unfortunate that he isn't called as such.